Talk:Destroyer
Hades Platform Is this really a destroyer ? Granted it possesses a similar chassis, but it possesses no mass field generators ( I seriously doubt a Cain is capable of piercing shield of a destroyer with a single shot). Isn't it more likely the platform is just that, a platform controlled remotely by the Reapers ? --ThievesAmongUs 01:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :No, just no. My guess is that in order to utilize the Hades Cannon, the Reaper, for some reason, must deactivate any energy barriers that it may possess. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 22:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think that power needs to be diverted from a kinetic barrier to generate a mass effect field. The amount of mass in a Reaper would probably put excessive strain on the legs of a Destroyer, so the Reaper generates a mass effect field to decrease its mass in the presence of strong gravity. There was a codex entry regarding turian dreadnoughts facing off against Sovereign-class Reapers, and it said that the turians took advantage of the large mass of a Reaper to strike while their barriers were down. If I remember physics correctly, the only way for a Reaper to quickly turn around is to decrease its mass through a mass effect field, since it cannot change its length. This would overcome the inherent rotational inertia associated with such a large vessel, but it would leave barriers weak enough to overcome. Lksdjf (talk) ::I'm not convinced the Hades Cannon platform is an actual Reaper either. It simply went down too easily compared to the other destroyers that were... um, destroyed... over the course of the game. And it's never explicitly referred to as such. I think it's more likely to be analogous to the non-intelligent noncombatant Reapers mentioned in the Codex. ::Has Bioware ever said anything on the subject that anyone here knows of?--Zxjkl (talk) 03:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 14:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: I actually saw this as relevant - the article currently lists the Hades Cannon platform as one of the "four" destroyers Shepard encounters over the course of the game. If it's not an actual destroyer, that should be removed.--Zxjkl (talk) 23:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I personally think that it does count as a Destroyer and that it may have had to shut down and divert all it's energy into the Hades cannon as the Reaper was not moving at all but at the same time, it was clearly online due to the red laser eye thing. Perhaps it needs to do to the Hades Cannon what Sovereign did to the Citadel.. TheRello99 (talk) 02:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Similarity to the Rachni? Just a brainstorm here, probably not worth mentioning, but while in C.Q. combat with the Destroyer on Tuchanka, I noticed MANY various similarities to the Rachni. A possible branched subject. If needed I might be able to procure some references from BW to confirm this. Likely confirmation from a dev/char designer, if you think it should be included. Dbrown1986 (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :The official art book The Art of the Mass Effect Universe already states that the Destroyer's design is based on a leaf insect nymph (see this article's Trivia section). Any similarities to rachni, which I would dispute as subjective, are most likely coincidental. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Size Seems Off Okay so I know the size of 160 meters tall is correct in accordance to the official game guide, but does anyone else see that this is far too small? (Believe me, I know what 160 meters in height looks like!) When you are fighting the Reaper destroyers on Earth and the Quarian homeworld, they appear wayyyy taller than this; I have a hard time believing that it takes 3 and a half of these things standing on top of eachother to equal the height of the CN Tower. (I know this is a weak comparison, but the Reaper you fight in London is colossally taller than any buildings in the city). And it seems odd that despite being pounded on by ships that are supposedly larger in size (the dreadnoughts in ME are on average a kilometer or so in length I believe the codex says) the Reaper on the Quarian homeworld survives several volleys of these ships' firepower (I don't remember exactly how many). Some of the Kaiju in Pacific Rim are bigger than the established 160 meter height (and let's face it, a Destroyer can stomp on one of these guys no sweat). 16:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Atmospheric pressure reduces ship-cannon velocity and damage by 20% per Earth Atmosphere, something or other, given Rannoch's atmosphere, and the fact that the shots are impacting with full accuracy on weak points, it explains why. The quarians were aiming at the heavily armored top of the thing, not the exposed cannon, since it wasn't focusing on them, it saw Shepard and decided that killing this one human was much more important than decimating a fleet firing on it. -- 23:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC)